


Лакмус-2: Катализатор

by Givsen



Category: Koukou Debut | High School Debut
Genre: F/M, Humor, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, что делать, если первый блин вышел комом, всегда ли стоит следовать советам лучшей подруги, и почему кладовка кофейни "Корица" обросла легендами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> написано в соавторстве с Эрроу

## Глава 1

Упитанного вида дамочка глубоко за тридцать долго и придирчиво изучала раздел меню с чизкейками и десертами, потом, вздохнув так тяжко, что слышала, наверное, половина квартала, заказала овощной салатик и эспрессо. Асаока всё время, пока посетительница металась между диетой и любовью к сладкому, сохранял соответствующее случаю каменно-вежливое выражение лица, мысленно покатываясь со смеху и уже готовясь к тому, что на выходе у него попросят парочку эклеров «с собой, в контейнере, только непрозрачном».  
– Подождите пару минут, пожалуйста, ваш заказ скоро принесут! – отозвался он с профессиональной обворожительной улыбкой и двинулся на кухню, на ходу подхватывая с закрепленных за ним освободившихся столиков пустую посуду. Массивные створчатые двери беззвучно сомкнулись за спиной, и его тут же окружил сонм запахов, заставивший вспомнить об обеденном перерыве.  
– Син, твой клиент за пятым столиком оставил чаевые.  
Обычный день, не успевшие позавтракать вовремя и потому редкие посетители, привычная и, в целом, неплохая по всем параметрам работа и…  
– Не смей жрать заказ клиента, придурок!  
– Ум-м-мном-ном, вкусно-то как… Уйди, женщина, у меня обед!  
…и коллеги с альтернативным развитием интеллекта.  
Асаока аккуратно, стараясь не запачкать форму, составил горку тарелок в мойку, отдал листок с заказом помощнику повара и с интересом уставился на очередную разборку. Рико, недавно нанятая и пока что единственная девушка среди персонала, гневной тучей нависала над Сином, который без зазрения совести и с видимым удовольствием хомячил чей-то салат. В том, что блюдо было явно из заказа клиента Рико, Асаока не сомневался ни секунды – эти двое стали бы прекрасной парочкой, если бы не мечтали убить друг друга по пять раз за смену.  
Айзу-сан, шеф-повар кофейни, при виде этой картины добродушно улыбнулся и пробормотал что-то в духе «Эх, молодежь!» себе в усы, быстро и ловко оформляя новую порцию салата.  
Асаока ещё секунд пять задумчиво понаблюдал, как мелкая худосочная Рико душит двухметрового коллегу полотенцем, а потом всё-таки решил вмешаться на правах младшего администратора.  
– Рико-сан, будь нежнее, а то тебе до конца смены придётся помимо своих ещё и его столики обслуживать. Кстати, та семейка – женщина с тремя детьми – за девятым раздолбала чайник, кажется.  
– Офигеть! – прохрипел Син, когда Рико вихрем метнулась из кухни, прихватив заказ и напоследок огрев его по затылку так удачно попавшейся под руку пустой кастрюлей. – Чувак, ты мне жизнь спас!  
– Не обольщайся! – ухмыльнулся Асаока, спихивая его со стула. – Впереди ещё шесть часов рабочего дня, у тебя будет масса возможностей распрощаться с ней посредством кухонной утвари и прекрасных рук Рико-сан.  
– Ха-ха, – ехидно отозвался Син и, источая такую вселенскую скорбь и жалость, что захотелось подать денежку, распластался пузом на кухонной стойке. – Не всем же так повезло с девушками, как некоторым…  
– Без понятия, о чем это ты. – Асаока изобразил самое невинное лицо, на которое только был способен, силясь подавить совершенно дебильную улыбку. Всякий раз, стоило ему вспомнить о Мами, внутри будто разливалось сладкое тёплое молоко.  
– Да ладно тебе! – громыхнул басом Айзу-сан, весело и хитро прищуривая темно-синие глаза, и поставил перед ним тарелку с обедом. – А то мы не знаем и не видим, какая прекрасная юная леди наведывается сюда почти каждый день уже месяцев шесть. Высокая такая, улыбчивая, с короткой стрижкой.  
– Чай с мятой и лимоном заказывает. – Син с нескрываемым удовольствием ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как всегда ехидничаюший Асаока, которого просто невозможно застать врасплох, ерзает на стуле и вообще делает вид, будто ёжик не приходил и торт не брал. – Колись давай, где откопал такое сокровище.  
– А бесполезно, где откопал – там уже нет. – Асаока с превосходством поднял бровь и взялся за вилку. – Я последнюю забрал из партии.  
– Вредный, наглый, ехидный…  
– Оу, ну что ты, не надо меня так хвалить!  
– И как она вообще тебя терпит? – Син заворчал, выпутывая длинные конечности из-под узкой стойки, поправил чуть сбившийся воротник формы и с явной неохотой двинулся в зал. Работу еще никто не отменял, к сожалению.  
Асаока проводил взглядом его долговязую фигуру, с наслаждением приложился к первой и долгожданной кружке кофе за весь день и довольно зажмурился.  
Он и сам до сих пор не мог понять, за что ему такое счастье на голову свалилось. Уютное, тёплое, пахнущее гелем для душа с ароматом яблока и звонко целующее его в щеку на прощание каждое утро. И если раньше Асаоке было просто комфортно в квартире, как в месте, где можно было поспать и отдохнуть, то теперь туда хотелось возвращаться. Хотя, если совсем честно, сейчас оттуда в принципе и уходить-то не было никакого желания, особенно когда там находилась Мами, которая колдовала на кухне, разбирала стираные вещи, привычно хмурясь и ворча над рассеянностью Асаоки, который опять запихал белое и цветное в одну кучу, или сидела над учебниками, устроившись с ногами на кровати. Словом, что бы она ни делала, Асаоке доставляло неимоверное удовольствие наблюдать за этим…  
Словно вспомнив что-то не очень приятное, Асаока вдруг нахмурился, отставил тарелку и с тоскливой нежностью вздохнул, запрокинув враз потяжелевшую голову. Интересно, как там сейчас его домашнее солнышко?  
  
***  
  
Домашнее солнышко Асаоки в данную минуту стояло в универмаге и сосредоточенно изучало витрину с печеньем в надежде отыскать его любимые миндальные кексы в качестве десерта на сегодняшний ужин. И несмотря на то, что Мами только что с блеском защитила свою первую серьёзную научную работу, настроение у неё было какое-то… никакое. Конечно, приятно получить достойный результат после совершенно выматывающих бесконечных заседаний в библиотеке на пару с литературой по педагогике и кофе, но сейчас радоваться жизни мешала одна мелкая противная заноза, упорно тянущаяся уже третью неделю и не желающая вытаскиваться из привычного устоя. Условно занозу можно было назвать «Мой парень боится ко мне прикасаться».  
Пока на факультете длилась сессия, Мами просто некогда было всерьёз поговорить с Асаокой – они и виделись-то только пятнадцать минут утром и полчаса вечером из-за экзаменационных графиков и его работы. А недоговорки тем временем накапливались не хуже вещей в корзине для грязного белья, при виде которой руки обычно так и чешутся скорее заняться стиркой. Притом внешне Асаока никак не показывал, что что-то изменилось между ними – он по-прежнему крепко обнимал её утром на прощание и с нежностью целовал в лоб на ночь.  
«Ну чисто как дошкольника…» – уныло вздохнула Мами, вертя в руках упаковку с выпечкой. Притом она смутно понимала причину подобного поведения с его стороны, но вот что делать с этим – она пока что совершенно не представляла. Вариант с советом лучшей подруги, о котором она всегда вспоминала в первую очередь, когда дело касалось дел любовных, отметался категорически как раз именно из-за недавнего того самого «совета лучшей подруги», который и привел к нынешним обстоятельствам…  
Почувствовав в кармане пиджака развеселое жужжание телефона, полностью ушедшая в свои мысли Мами чуть не подпрыгнула и уронила пакет с кексами обратно на прилавок. Мельком глянув на дисплей, она чуть приподняла бровь от удивления.  
– Мам, привет.  
– Милая! – как всегда жизнерадостно пропел голос Такахаши-сан. – Как защита прошла, всё хорошо?  
– Эм-м-м, да, всё неплохо, отметили глубокий анализ литературы по теме, хорошую перспективу исследования и всё такое… – Мами искоса глянула на пухлую папку с бумагами в руках. Ну ещё бы, видела бы комиссия конференции, как она засыпала лицом в талмуды по педагогике начальных классов всю последнюю неделю.  
– Прекрасно, мы с папой в тебе и не сомневались! Мами, это надо обязательно отметить, и у меня как раз есть изумительная идея! У вас какие сегодня планы на вечер?  
Мами мгновенно застыла на месте пришибленным зайцем, испуганно перебегая невидящим взглядом с пачек молока на колонки с йогуртом. Словосочетание «изумительная идея» из уст мамы обычно означало что-то очень непредсказуемое и экстраординарное – настолько, что потом приходилось краснеть и извиняться перед свидетелями этой самой идеи.  
– Да так, вроде собирались пойти прогуляться… – уклончиво ответила она.  
Такахаши-сан удовлетворенно хмыкнула и зачастила еще жизнерадостней:  
– Вот и чудесно! Предлагаю зайти к нам на ужин, я сегодня совершенно случайно закупила продуктов в два раза больше, чем обычно. И вообще! Долго ты еще будешь скрывать Асаоку-куна? Пора бы и познакомить нас с ним спустя почти год…  
– Ма! – покраснев, невольно возмутилась Мами и быстро направилась к выходу из магазина. Необходимость каких-либо приготовлений к ужину призрачно таяла с каждым словом мамы. – Я никого не скрываю, папа же знаком с ним!  
– Ага-ага, на уровне «Асаока-сан, вы опять не сдали вовремя лабораторную!». Кстати, он как раз хотел поговорить с ним о какой-то там контрольной, так что никаких отговорок, жду!  
Услышав в трубке гудки отбоя, Мами против воли застонала, жалея, что не может упасть вот прямо сейчас и прямо здесь – между лотками с картошкой и капустой. Вместо этого она вышла на улицу и устало выдохнула, подставляя лицо ярким лучам майского солнца. По-хорошему, надо было бы радоваться возможности куда-то выбраться и развеяться после заседаний на благо учебы и работы. Но больше всего на свете Мами сегодня хотелось просто залезть с Асаокой под одеяло, включить какую-нибудь ерунду на компьютере и заснуть до завтра, греясь в тепле его рук, прижимаясь к худощавому подтянутому телу. А еще лучше – до послезавтра. Но теперь эта затея лопнула, как мыльный пузырь, потому что, во-первых, мама и ужин; во-вторых, заноза и Асаока, который уже третью неделю спал отдельно от неё, скрючившись на софе в позе эмбриона.  
И первое, и второе обстоятельство требовало быстрых и эффективных действий, которые по телефону не обсудишь, поэтому Мами, глубоко выдохнув и перехватив папку с бумагами другой рукой, решительным шагом направилась в нужную сторону.  
До места работы Асаоки надо было пройти всего три автобусных остановки, но с каждым шагом твёрдый настрой Мами уменьшался пропорционально расстоянию до кофейни. Поэтому в уже почти родное и знакомое до картин на стене помещение она шагнула слегка на нервах. Сообщить о планах на вечер было плевым делом, хотя можно представить, в какой ужас придёт Асаока, узнав, что он будет ужинать в компании своего научного руководителя, которому задолжал золотые горы нервов и три лабораторные, но вот с «постельной» проблемой дело обстояло намного сложнее.  
– Здравствуйте, осторожно, пропустите! – деловито протаранила её девушка в форме официантки, обвешанная подносами с посудой, как ёлка игрушками. – Будете обедать или вам с собой? Очень рекомендую сегодняшний чизкейк с клубникой, над ним пролила слёзы не одна фитнес-дамочка.  
Мами с удивлением уставилась на миниатюрную официантку, едва достававшую ей до носа. Всех коллег Асаоки она уже знала практически по именам, но эта явно была новенькой.  
– Здравствуйте, спасибо, не стоит беспокоиться… – Она вдруг увидела выползающего из кухни Сина и приветливо махнула ему рукой, привлекая внимание. Тот покосился в их сторону, узнал Мами, подавился зевком и с офигевшими глазами по точно той же траектории движения быстро попятился обратно в сторону служебного помещения.  
– Эм-м-м…  
– А, не обращайте на него внимания! – Услышав грохот из кухни, новенькая расплылась в мстительной улыбке. – Это слабоумный – талисман нашей кофейни, можно сказать. Сахада Рико, очень приятно.  
Мами искренне рассмеялась и пожала протянутую руку. Новенькая напомнила ей Харуну своей энергичностью и шилом в одном месте.  
– Такахаши Мами, взаимно! Можно мне младшего администратора на пару слов?  
– Да без проблем! – Рико, быстро протиснувшись в двери, восхитила Мами ловкостью и невероятной способностью удерживать такую башню из посуды на подносе, не уронив при этом ни салфетки.  
Мами поправила сумку на плече и нервно скрестила руки на груди, с легким неудовольствием покосившись на своё отражение в большом зеркале напротив. Ох уж этот официальный дресс-код, непременно предусмотренный для конференции! Костюм, состоящий из приталенного пиджака приятного серого цвета и такой же юбки чуть выше колена, прекрасно сидел на ней, подчёркивая стройную фигурку, однако мало кто знал, как сильно натирал шею ворот новой рубашки и насколько чудовищно неудобно было ходить весь день на каблуках.  
Вздохнув, Мами расстегнула верхнюю пуговицу и только сейчас заметила заинтересованный взгляд мужчины за соседним столиком. В ту же секунду перед ней столбом вырос будто пыльным мешком огретый Асаока.  
– Привет! – радостно улыбнулась Мами, моментально позабыв обо всём.  
– Нифига себе! – восторженно прошептал пробегающий мимо Син, причём сделал это он так громко, что его, наверное, не услышал бы только глухой.  
Асаока торопливо шагнул к Мами, загораживая её от посторонних глаз, и затравленно оглянулся по сторонам.  
– Привет, ты чего так рано? – Он осторожно сжал её локоть, не в силах сдержать восхищенного взгляда. – Как защита прошла?  
Мами лукаво склонила голову на бок и перевернула папку с бумагами лицевой стороной к нему, демонстрируя обведенную кружком ярко-красную «98» на титульном листе.  
– Ого!  
– Я первой вызвалась, вот и отстрелялась раньше всех.  
– Асаока, да она же умнее тебя! – на всю кофейню загоготал Син, всё ещё находящийся где-то неподалёку, и тут же ойкнул, получив тумака Рико. Асаока с каменным лицом подвинулся левее и уставился поверх головы Мами таким взглядом, будто там полз мерзкий огромный слизняк.  
Мами убрала папку в сумку и неловко переступила каблучками на месте, уже жалея, что вообще сюда явилась. Ну чего они, в самом деле, девушек в официальных костюмах никогда не видели, что ли?  
– Эм-м-м, я не вовремя? – немного расстроено спросила она, косясь в сторону оборачивающихся на них посетителей. – Просто тут одно дело возникло…  
– Что вы, очень вовремя! – жахнуло из кухни крайне развесёлым голосом Айзу-сана. Заинтересованных взглядов в сторону ног Мами резко стало больше, а Син и вовсе распоясался до такой степени, что позволил себе очень красноречиво присвистнуть. Асаока скрипнул зубами, явно призывая всемогущий тумак Рико на помощь, потом перехватил ладонь Мами и потянул её в боковой коридор, ведущий к неприметной двери кладовки.  
– Пойдём, тут фиг поговоришь. Извини, у некоторых моих коллег сегодня вместо мозгов кое-какая другая биологическая жидкость в голове булькает. – Асаока щелкнул выключателем, осветив узкую комнатушку, сплошь уставленную стойками шкафов с какими-то коробками и банками. Рядом самым большим стеллажом важно развалился большой мешок с сахаром.  
– Да ничего страшного, – с облегчением выдохнула Мами, когда дверь мягким хлопком отрезала их от лишних глаз и ушей. – Это даже забавно. У вас новенькая?  
– Рико? – Асаока ухмыльнулся, уселся на довольно ветхого вида тумбочку и уже с нескрываемым удовольствием снова обласкал взглядом её лицо. – Да, пару недель уже работает. Менеджер ведёт счет, сколько раз за день она фигачит Сина подручными предметами. На сегодняшний день рекорд – тридцать пять.  
– Чудесная пара! – засмеялась Мами. С осторожностью устроившись напротив него на высоком деревянном ящике, она набрала воздуха в грудь и серьёзно продолжила: – Я не хочу тебя пугать или чего-то в этом духе, но мне сегодня звонила мама после защиты и… – Она нерешительно замолкла на несколько секунд.  
– Ты предупреди, когда надо будет визжать от ужаса, ладно? – шутливо отозвался Асаока, играясь с её пальцами.  
– В общем, она ждёт нас сегодня вечером на ужин.  
Асаока приподнял бровь в своём фирменном жесте ироничного удивления.  
– Окей, мне уже страшно.  
– А еще она говорит, что папа хочет с тобой поговорить.  
– Окей, мне очень страшно.  
– По поводу твоих лабораторных.  
Асаока поперхнулся и уставился на неё с выражением такого неподдельного ужаса на лице, что Мами невольно фыркнула.  
– Ну-у-у ладно, предположим, предупрежден – значит, вооружен. Как думаешь, я успею до вечера закончить два проекта и сделать один с нуля? – с безнадёжностью вздохнул он, запуская пятерню в волосы.  
– Неа. – Она весело мотнула головой и хотела было пересесть к нему на колени, но Асаока моментально поднялся с места, как ни в чем не бывало перехватив её за руки.  
– Кошмар! Это же просто кошмар! Ужин с научным руководителем в присутствии его жены и дочери, которая по совместительству ещё любимая девушка. Мами, прихвати скотч – заклеишь мне рот, чтобы я не ляпнул чего лишнего. И руки тоже. Так, на всякий пожарный, – с привычным смешком произнёс он, избегая её внимательного взгляда.  
Мами резко вырвала ладони, чувствуя, как внутри до предела разбухло то резкое и гневное чувство, что просилось наружу все последние дни. Асаока в недоумении поднял брови.  
– А смысл? – Она вскинула голову. – Ты всё равно ко мне не прикасаешься с того раза.  
Асаока мгновенно отвернулся и, застыв, словно разом съёжился в ледяной сгусток. Казалось, что от его рыжего взлохмаченного затылка стало исходить болезненное смущение вперемежку с неуверенностью.  
– Ну перестань, что ты…  
– …такое говоришь, – перебив, спокойно закончила за него Мами. – Давай, рассказывай уже! В чем дело? – Она требовательно обхватила ладонями его лицо, снова разворачивая к себе, и внимательно заглянула в глаза. Асаока угрюмо отвёл взгляд.  
Оставалось последнее средство.  
Мами мягко обвела кончиками пальцем его скулы, чуть задержавшись на подбородке.  
– Юи? – ласково и терпеливо позвала она.  
Асаока вздрогнул и громко выдохнул, как сдавшийся в плен военный. Ещё когда Мами впервые позвала его по имени, он понял, что никогда не сможет этому сопротивляться. Да и никогда не захочет. Поэтому он поднял глаза и со всей честностью, на которую только был способен, признался:  
– Я боюсь снова сделать тебе больно.


	2. Chapter 2

## Глава 2

Взять в руки телефон и набрать давно выученный наизусть номер Мами заставила судьба – не иначе. Ещё, наверное, чуточку нужда и совсем капелька – желание разобраться в ситуации. Ведь шёл уже шестой месяц совместного проживания с Асаокой, а их отношения по-прежнему оставались на уровне трогательных пятиклашек, которые, краснея, держатся за ручки и украдкой целуются, едва не падая в обморок от прилива чувств. Нет, Мами всё нравилось, тем более что с Асаокой её жизнь неожиданно наполнилась новыми красками, но топтаться на месте столько времени она не была готова. Особенно с Асаокой, который в некоторых вопросах наверняка был куда более подкован, чем она.  
Мами вздохнула и покосилась в сторону гостиной, где Асаока уже третий час, зарывшись с ушами в конспекты и учебники, усиленно писал курсовую. Он, конечно, мог и умел сдирать такие вещи с интернета – благо, что сеть полнилась информацией любого вида и размера, но тут имела место быть мотивация. А именно – стипендия.  
Мами с нежностью улыбнулась, подперев щёку ладонью. Она любила и была любима – что, казалось, могло испортить мир при таких радужных обстоятельствах?  
– То есть как у вас не было интима?! – взорвалась Харуна на том конце провода, едва услышав робкую жалобу Мами.  
– Говори потише, пожалуйста! – взмолилась та, искренне надеясь, что завесившийся знаниями Асаока не слышал этот оскорблённый рёв.  
– Ну нифига себе! – Харуна, словно не слыша её, возмутилась ещё громче. – А что он говорит? Не хочет? Или… – Она запнулась и внезапно понизила голос так, что Мами едва смогла её расслышать: – Или не может?  
Поняв, что именно подруга имела в виду, Мами чуть не скатилась с кресла.  
– Нет! – выпалила она, смутившись. – В смысле, может, конечно! Наверное…  
Харуно деловито фыркнула и шумно захрустела яблоком, а Мами вздохнула, понимая, как глупо всё это, наверное, звучит. Ведь, если подумать, и она сама, и Асаока – взрослые люди, которые наверняка могли решить всё сами. Но для этого надо было сесть рядышком и начать говорить на очень интимные темы. А это было так… смущающе…  
– Я не знаю, что мне делать. – Мами закусила ноготь большого пальца и снова покосилась на виднеющуюся в дверном проёме спину Асаоки. – Может, я его просто не привлекаю?  
– Ты… Что?! – Харуна, подавившись яблоком, так сильно закашлялась, что Мами на мгновение испугалась, но в следующую минуту она была буквально снесена целым шквалом комплиментов. – Да ты же само воплощение эротической фантазии нормального половозрелого парня! Как ты вообще можешь сомневаться в своей привлекательности?! Эй, Йо! – позвала она, заставив Мами вспыхнуть.  
– Не надо! – попыталась было вклиниться она, но Йо, судя по всему, был неподалёку, поэтому откликнулся раньше, чем она успела отказаться от его услуг в качестве оценщика.  
– Дай угадаю, хочешь заставить меня наговорить комплиментов Мами? – усталым голосом поинтересовался он, а затем приблизился так, чтобы Мами могла слышать его чётко и ясно, и произнёс: – Ты красивая девушка, и Асаока большой идиот, раз заставляет тебя сомневаться в этом. Так ему и передай.  
– И всё? – торопливо закудахтала Харуна, когда Йо, посчитав, видимо, свою миссию оконченной, стал удаляться. – А как же «твои волосы, как чистый ручей»?!  
– И ноги, как копчёные сосиски, – огрызнулся он. Судя по голосу, отвечал он уже из другой комнаты. – Не пори чепухи! Мами сейчас меньше всего нужны комплименты постороннего парня. Куда больше её вдохновит внимание Асаоки.  
– Точно… – воодушевлённо выдохнула Харуна. – Значит, так, слушай меня!  
Мами, забыв, что она не может её видеть, с готовностью кивнула. Затем быстро осознала глупость своего поступка и тихо, чтобы Асаока не смог ничего расслышать, произнесла:  
– Внимательно слушаю.  
– Нам нужно, чтобы Асаока захотел тебя так, как не хотел ничего и никого, – деловитоначала Харуна. – Это не так сложно, как может показаться! Во-первых, нужна эротическая атмосфера: вечер, свечи, тихая музыка…  
– Асаока пишет курсовую, – заметила Мами. – Не думаю, что ему понравится, если я всё электричество в доме вырублю и зажгу вместо него свечи.  
– Ладно, хрен с ней, с атмосферой, – покладисто согласилась Харуна. – Ты отлично готовишь! Надо устроить романтический ужин!  
– Мы уже поужинали, – сокрушённо отозвалась Мами.  
– А завтра?  
– А завтра у меня начинается практика. Некогда будет даже ванну принять…  
– Ванна! – Харуна вдруг щёлкнула пальцами и тут же предостерегающе прошипела: – И не вздумай сказать, что ты уже помылась!  
– Нет, – не сдержавшись, хохотнула Мами. – Я ещё не мылась.  
– Значит, так! – радостно гаркнула Харуна. – Иди мыться, а потом выходи без ничего!  
– Без ничего? – ошеломлённо переспросила Мами, совсем забыв про конспирацию.  
– Да! – подтвердила Харуна. – Горячий секс гарантирую!  
– Горячий ахер ты Асаоке гарантируешь, а не секс, – раздался издалека голос Йо.  
– Да, мне тоже кажется, что он не оценит такого… такой откровенности, – запнувшись, пробормотала Мами.  
– Кругом сплошная критика, – трагично вздохнула Харуна. – Ладно, меняем план! Ты выходишь в полотенце.  
– Ой… – Мами вздрогнула от смущения. Всё-таки некоторые вещи она всё ещё стеснялась делать при Асаоке: например, разгуливать перед ним в одном нижнем белье или в одном полотенце.  
– Только не говори, что и этого делать не станешь! – ахнула Харуна.  
– Ну… я… – Мами встала с кресла, сжала во вспотевшей ладони телефон и нервно прошлась туда-сюда. – В смысле, я такого ещё никогда не делала.  
– Вот именно! – заговорщическим голосом произнесла Харуна. Мами почти увидела, как она подёргала бровками при этом. – Если бы ты сделала это раньше, то не стала бы звонить мне с криком о помощи. На парней прикрывающее наготу полотенце действует просто магически! Проверено!  
– О, Господи… – вклинился в её трескотню едва слышный вздох с той стороны эфира. Мами почти удалось сдержать смешок.  
– Не веришь? – хитро спросила Харуна.  
– Верю! – горячо заверила её Мами, боясь, что она сейчас снова заставит Йо идти и подтверждать её слова.  
– Умница, – важно отозвалась Харуна. – Так вот, выходишь в полотенце и садишься Асаоке на колени!  
Мами с сомнением посмотрела в сторону гостиной, где высились Эвересты из учебников.  
– Для этого мне понадобится страховочный трос и набор юного скалолаза, – побормотала она. – Боюсь, даже если я упаду на Асаоку сверху, потеряв при манёвре полотенце, это не отвлечёт его от написания курсовика.  
– Ну, блин! – раздражённо воскликнула Харуна.  
– Знаешь, с такой плотной занятостью, мне кажется, у него и так есть… интим. Только не со мной, а с учёбой. – Мами подошла к тумбочке и задумчиво потеребила ниточку выключателя лампы. Видимо, она зря понадеялась, что Харуна посоветует ей панацею. Проблема заключалась, наверное, всё-таки в ней самой, иначе полное отсутствие интереса со стороны Асаоки никак нельзя было объяснить.  
– А ну отставить уныние! – рявкнула Харуна, и Мами от неожиданности дёрнула за выключатель. Комната мгновенно заполнилась приятным золотистым светом.  
Взгляд наткнулся на аккуратно заправленную кровать, и Мами почувствовала внезапный прилив веры в свои силы. И желания исправить ситуацию. Сегодня, пока решимость не растаяла, надо было организовать масштабную кампанию по соблазнению Асаоки. Сегодня или никогда.  
– Ладно, – задрожав от нахлынувших эмоций, выдавила Мами. – Давай дальше.  
  
  
***  
   
  
Залезая руками, ногами и мозгом в курсовик, Асаока совсем не ожидал каких-либо сюрпризов, помимо упорно не желающего сходиться итога расчётов. То есть он вроде как поцеловал Мами по возвращению домой, поужинал, по обыкновению травя байки с работы и наслаждаясь тёплой улыбкой любимой девушки, затем честно предупредил, что сейчас выпадет в стратосферу на пару-тройку часов, оградившись от мира книгами и лекциями, и углубился в скучную учёбу.  
Когда пошёл четвёртый час упорной борьбы с цифрами и чертежами, Асаока устало отвалился от стола и обречённо застонал, признавая, что в этом сражении победил явно не он. Это означало, что лучшим решением будет всё-таки посоветоваться с преподавателем по поводу необходимой формулы. Иначе быть беде. Завалит предмет – не допустят к сессии, не допустят к сессии – Такахаши-сан жопу ему надерёт самым садистским образом. Всё-таки в совместном проживании с дочерью одного из профильных преподавателей были свои минусы. Хотя они явно не могли перекрыть плюсы.  
Мечтательно улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Асаока услышал, как тихо щёлкнула собачка замка ванной комнаты, и радостно произнёс, одновременно с этим поворачиваясь:  
– Кажется, моего ума будет маловато, чтобы закончить работу стремительно и блестяще, как обычно. Поэтому я почти готов признать поражение, если прекрасная дама подарит мне утешающий поцелу-у-у…  
На последнем слоге Асаока подавился всем предложением и судорожно закашлялся, пытаясь выхаркать его прямо на исписанные листы, которые днём позже следовало показать преподавателю. С трудом продрав покрасневшие заслезившиеся глаза, он несколько раз моргнул, чтобы сбросить наваждение, однако видение не исчезло: его Мами, хрупкая, нежная и очень скромная девушка, спокойно хлопотала на кухне, заваривая чай. То есть, в общем-то, ничего необычного, если не считать того, что из одежды на ней было только широкое банное полотенце, едва прикрывающее самые интересные места.  
Пустив пар из ноздрей, как бык на корриде, Асаока стыдливо отвернулся и покраснел так, что уши чуть не воспламенились.  
– Прекрасная дама может напоить храброго рыцаря чаем и скормить ему пару бутербродов, – со смешком отозвалась Мами, продолжая своё незатейливое занятие.  
К счастью, она стояла спиной к комнате, поэтому вряд ли могла видеть такую красноречивую реакцию на свой вид, однако у Асаоки всё равно было ощущение, что её наверняка обдало удушающей волной его смятения.  
– А… Да, бутерброды будут кстати, – стараясь заглушить нервную интонацию, пробормотал он. Уши продолжали гореть адским пламенем, однако вовсе не это беспокоило его почти на грани с истерикой. Куда сильнее он волновался за другую часть тела, которая, проснувшись, настойчиво дала о себе знать. Низ живота буквально скрутило от сильнейшего возбуждения.  
"Ух, ну и испытание!» – потея, как обезьяна в сауне, подумал Асаока и досадливо одёрнул рубашку, чтобы она прикрыла быстро набухшую выпуклость на штанах. Встав со стула, он проверил ноги на устойчивость и, хмыкнув, зашагал в кухню.  
Усевшись рядом с Мами, которая задумчиво размешивала сахар в кружке, Асаока уставился на неё во все глаза, ощущая в горле не просто сухость, а самую настоящую Сахару со всеми её песками, и тяжело сглотнул. Вышедшая недавно из душа, она пахла свежестью и гелем для душа, плюс её отросшие немного волосы всё ещё оставались влажными, поэтому маленькие прозрачные капельки собирались на кончиках прядок и падали на округлые плечи, а затем скользили ниже, заставляя фантазию Асаоки обречённо буксовать. Он боялся опускать глаза ниже, потому что прекрасно знал, что именно он там увидит. И тело тоже знало, поэтому отреагировало соответствующе, несмотря на полное нежелание Асаоки потакать его капризам. У него были причины так поступать. И заключались они в том, что Асаока, человек достаточно решительный и умеющий сглаживать даже самые неловкие ситуации шутками, попросту не знал, как именно следует вести себя с такими девушками, как Мами. С девственницами, если говорить точнее. Особенно с теми, которые были для него светом в окне и всем миром сразу. И ужас от того, что он мог накосячить в такой важный и для него, и для Мами момент, делила на ноль любые фантазию на эту тему.  
Хотя, надо признать, пару раз природа всё-таки брала своё и почти толкала Асаоку на решительный шаг. Однако стоило ему взглянуть в родные глаза, увидеть на губах доверчивую улыбку, всё воодушевление как рукой снимало, оставляя на дне души только одно желание – укутать Мами в плед, сесть в уголок, обнять её и защищать ото всех, особенно от себя, похотливого бессовестного козла.  
Кашлянув, чтобы прочистить горло, Асаока деловито куснул бутерброд и нарочито устало произнёс:  
– Какие всё-таки страшные звери эти курсачи.  
– Точно, – охотно поддакнула Мами и отклонилась на стуле, чтобы взять со столешницы позади нож для масла. Из-за этого манёвра полотенце упруго натянулось на её груди.  
Кусок бутерброда встал поперёк горла, и Асаоке пришлось проглотить его практически целиком, чтобы не вывалить полупережёванное месиво обратно в тарелку от такого зрелища. Она что, нарочно с огнём играла?!  
– Будешь ещё? – спокойно поинтересовалась Мами, будничным жестом подтягивая чуть сползшее полотенце.  
Едва не брякнув «буду», Асаока вовремя схватил себя за язык и бледно улыбнулся. Он всё равно с разбегу не про то подумал, услышав предложение, а жевать ставшие безвкусными бутерброды отчего-то больше не хотелось.  
– Если будешь меня раскармливать, я растолстею и ты меня разлюбишь, – сокрушённо произнёс он и, подперев кулаком скулу, посмотрел на Мами, старательно следя за тем, чтобы взгляд не стекал в соблазнительную ложбинку между её грудей.  
– Не говори глупостей, – засмеялась та и, перегнувшись через стол, попыталась ткнуть Асаоку пальцем в рёбра. – Кожа да кости. Мама точно скажет, что я тебя совсем не кормлю.  
Асаока круглыми глазами уставился на то, как её грудь мягко сплюснулась о столешницу, и невольно дёрнулся, почувствовав промчавшуюся по всему телу острую дрожь, словно Мами коснулась его не пальцем, а раскалённым добела лезвием кинжала.  
– Так, – напряжённо выдохнул он, одним глотком осушив кружку, – пора мне, наверное, возвращаться к курсачу, а то мало ли. – Он подмигнул порозовевшей Мами и встал с места. – Вдруг живительная влага и обильные яства прибавили мне мозгов.  
Ретировавшись с кухни так быстро, как только мог, Асаока плюхнулся на стул и с силой крутанулся на месте, чтобы привести растёкшиеся сиропом мысли в порядок. Мами была невероятно хороша. Настолько, что слов попросту не хватало, оставалось только пошло жестикулировать, хихикая при этом, как гамадрил.  
«Может, сбегать в ванную минут на десять?» – мелькнула шальная мысль, и Асаока хлопнул себя по лбу ладонью. До чего он докатился… Это было самое настоящее дно.  
Открыв курсач, он зло затарабанил по клавишам, чтобы отвлечься, но даже буквы у него всё равно складывались в самое настоящее порно, не говоря уже о том, что творилось в голове.  
– Охренеть, – простонал Асаока, упав лицом в столешницу. Его сознание полностью и безвозвратно захватили картинки, одна другой эротичнее. Причём если раньше у него был шанс избавиться от них банальным исключением себя из общества одной крайне соблазнительной особы, то теперь эта самая особа щеголяла в нескольких метрах от него почти обнажённая и ни капельки не стеснялась того, что делала.  
«Если бы я не знал тебя, Такахаши-сан, подумал бы, что ты это делаешь специально», – с грустным смешком подумал Асаока, зажмуриваясь. И тут внезапная догадка осенила его со скоростью луча, мелькнувшего по полу комнаты. Всё то время, что Асаока старательно не пялился на неё, сдерживая свои гормоны и прочие части тела в штанах, Мами не смотрела ему в глаза. То есть она смеялась, вела себя почти непринуждённо, даже шутила, но… но при этом ни разу не встретилась с ним взглядом.  
«Хитрая мышка», – улыбнулся Асаока, поднимая голову. Обернувшись, он хотел было остроумно пошутить на эту тему, но тут случилось то, о чём он даже мечтать не мог: с Мами очень плавно, но в то же время на диво стремительно соскользнуло полотенце, открыв взгляду острые лопатки, ровную линию спины и потрясающе красивые округлые ягодицы.  
– Ой! – донеслось до погрузившегося в немоту Асаоки. Мами быстренько присела и подняла предательски слетевшую тряпку.  
Асаока глухо замычал, искренне надеясь, что у него не пошла носом кровь от такого зрелища. Снова зажмурившись и закрыв глаза ладонями на всякий случай, он отвернулся и пробормотал, едва шевеля языком:  
– Хитрая мышка и умная, как сам Дьявол…  
   
  
***  
  
  
Мами прижала к груди полотенце и, опершись на столешницу рукой, чтобы сохранить равновесие, зажмурилась от жгучего смущения, пробежавшегося липкими колючими лапами по позвоночнику. Мало того, что план Харуны действовал со скрипом, то и дело натыкаясь на самообладание Асаоки, так ещё и этот незапланированный стриптиз едва не заставил Мами плюнуть на всё и убежать в ванную, чтобы спрятаться от своего стыда. Ну не получалось из неё совратительницы, как бы она ни пыталась ею стать.  
Обернувшись в сторону комнаты, где Асаока уже вовсю занимался учёбой, она поджала губы, пожелав этому курсачу гореть синим пламенем, и медленно, степенно выдохнула, чтобы не бросить всё к чертям после первой же неудачи. Не для этого она наступила на горло своей застенчивости и облачилась… вернее, разоблачилась почти догола.  
Выпрямившись и расправив плечи, Мами усилием воли прогнала всколыхнувшуюся было неуверенность и с нарочито скучающим видом вышла из кухни. Предстояла ещё одна атака, которая должна была стать решающей. Всё или ничего, Такахаши Мами, всё или ничего…  
Асаока сидел за компьютерным столом и задумчиво кусал губы, уставившись на мигающий курсор. Появление Мами он не сразу заметил. Лишь когда она потянулась за своим ноутбуком, который лежал рядом с принтером, он соизволил отвлечься от занимательного созерцания экрана и обратил слегка мутный взгляд на неё.  
– О, – слегка отстранённо пробормотал он, часто моргая, – хочешь стать темой моей курсовой работы?  
– Чего? – замерев на секунду, переспросила Мами.  
– Не обращай внимания, – простонал Асаока, откидываясь на спинку стула. – Я настолько вымотан своей глупостью, что несу ахинею.  
– А я уже хотела согласиться, – лукаво улыбнулась она и взяла в руки, наконец, ноутбук. – Значит, придётся мне тоже заняться учёбой, а то при взгляде на тебя совесть подъедать начинает.  
– Да, – закивал Асаока, – я тут тружусь, не покладая пальцев, а ты бегаешь и отвлекаешь меня, коварная женщина!  
– Я? Отвлекаю? – округлив глаза, изумилась Мами. Усевшись на стоящую рядом со столом тумбочку, она положила ногу на ногу, тщательно следя, чтобы полотенце снова не совершило побег, и пожала плечами. – Не понимаю, о чём ты.  
Асаока посмотрел на неё и тихо засмеялся, прикрыв глаза ладонью. Он был таким трогательно утомлённым и бесконечно родным, что у Мами замерло всё внутри.  
– Такахаши Мами-сан, – произнёс он, бросая на неё такой обжигающий взгляд, что стало немного не по себе, – вы в курсе, что совершаете действие преступного характера?  
– Огласите ваш приговор, – хмыкнула она и заёрзала на месте, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
– Я вообще не шарю в юридических вопросах, поэтому рискую показаться сущим неучем, – пафосно взмахнув руками, громко сказал Асаока.  
– Коим и являетесь? – прищурилась Мами, покачивая ногой.  
– Да… – обречённо согласился он. – Коим и являюсь в настоящий момент. Можно вместо приговора я скажу, что у тебя обалденные ножки?  
– Да? – Мами вытянула ноги и пошевелила ступнями, словно оценивая их привлекательность. – Мне так не кажется.  
– Ну мне же лучше видно, – подняв палец вверх, важно заявил Асаока.  
– Правда? Может, нужно рассмотреть их поближе? – Она демонстративно положила ноги ему на колени.  
Асаока дёрнулся от неожиданности, но отодвигаться не стал. Сделав вид, что тщательно изучает подставленные конечности, он с деловым видом потёр подбородок и пожал плечами.  
– Боюсь, мой вердикт не изменился. Они обалденные.  
Мами развела руки в стороны, словно вынужденно соглашаясь с этим, и сделала вид, что углубилась в изучение материала. Ноги при этом она оставила лежать на коленях Асаоки, чем вызвала его явное смятение.  
– Э, – пробормотал он, пытаясь оторвать взгляд от тонких щиколоток и аккуратных маленьких ступней, – так вот. Может, мне на юридический перевестись?  
– Зачем? – мурлыкнула Мами, пошевелив ногами. Асаока заметно напрягся, стараясь хотя бы немного выползти из-под ценной ноши. Мами почти возликовала, потому что кропотливая сдержанность, с которой он смотрел на неё, стала давать сбой. Об этом говорили и выступившая на его лбу испарина, и слегка участившееся дыхание, и…  
Мами вспыхнула, отводя взгляд. Значит, предложенная Харуной тактика работала. Она работала!  
– Затем, что если я буду крошить зубы о гранит уголовного кодекса, то через год-два запросто смогу классифицировать твои действия по всем имеющимся статьям. – Асаока, сдавшись, вздохнул. – Так нечестно!  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Асаока хмыкнул, оставив этот вопрос без ответа.  
Мами почти не дрожала, почти держала себя в руках. Почти вела себя как обычно. Но, тем не менее, она волновалась так, как не волновалась никогда. Её едва ли не трясло, как перед самым страшным экзаменом в жизни. И стоило ей поднять взгляд на Асаоку, вся суета обступала её плотным тугим кольцом. Мами вдруг стало казаться, что в её горло забился огромный мыльный пузырь.  
– Подай мне, пожалуйста, мышку, – давясь собственным языком, попросила она.  
– Плакала моя сдача, – закатив глаза, заныл Асаока. – Можно я напишу в объяснительной, что это ты виновата?  
– Врать нехорошо, – со смешком заметила Мами. Её спина покрывалась липким потом от ощущения, что сейчас всё должно случиться. Это был заключительный аккорд её грандиозной кампании. Осталось только сделать всё по нотам, иначе провал был неминуем.  
– Это правда! – возмутился Асаока, но за мышкой всё-таки потянулся.  
– Хочешь сказать, это я не умею считать по формулам? – Мами снова засмеялась.  
– Ай, больно! – скривился Асаока, сделав вид, что она попала по особо чувствительному месту. Не найдя искомый предмет в ящике стола, он с напускным трагизмом застонал и, аккуратно сняв ноги Мами со своих колен, отправился в соседнюю комнату.  
Мами поджала пальцы и прикусила губу, с неудовольствием отмечая, как сильно она переволновалась – ступни задубели почти до инея.  
Асаока вернулся спустя минуту, победно держа в вытянутой руке нужную вещь. Приблизившись, он положил мышку на стол рядом с ноутбуком и хотел было вернуться на своё место, но внезапно замер, когда Мами дёрнула его за рукав рубашки.  
– У меня тут, кажется, вирус, – придав голосу нужную интонацию, произнесла она. – Посмотри, пожалуйста.  
Асаока несколько секунд смотрел на Мами, словно собираясь сказать что-то подобающее случаю, но вместо этого лишь вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони и всё-таки наклонился так, что его лицо оказалось на одном уровне с лицом Мами.  
– Хитрая мышка, – прошептал он.  
– Что? – переспросила Мами, удивлённо заморгав.  
– Говорю, не буду больше лазить на порно-сайты с твоего компьютера, а то, неровен час, систему снесу случайно. – Асаока повернул голову и чмокнул Мами в обнажённое плечо.  
Она вся покрылась ледяными мурашками от прикосновения его губ.  
– Ты смотришь порно при том, что у тебя есть девушка? – стараясь дышать размеренно, поддела она.  
– Ну надо же мне… – Асаока повернулся к ней и замер на полуслове.  
Мами ощущала исходящий от него жар и постепенно отогревалась, понимая, что всё сделала правильно. Теперь оставалось надеяться, что все стоп-сигналы давным-давно стёрлись от времени и что здоровые инстинкты здорового тела довершат остальное.  
– Кстати, рыцарь же так и не получил свой утешающий поцелуй, – на сотую долю дрогнув голосом, произнесла Мами и прижалась к губам Асаоки, стараясь вылить через это прикосновение всю свою так долго лелеемую нежность. Да, она суеверно боялась первого раза, как боится, наверное, любая девушка. Она стеснялась и до дрожи в коленях опасалась, что Асаоке не понравится её тело, однако продолжать держать отношения на школьном уровне она тоже не собиралась. Пора было разрушать барьеры.  
Асаока затаил дыхание, когда Мами поцеловала его. На несколько мгновений он словно выпал из реальности, оставаясь тут, рядом с ней, только физической оболочкой. Но стоило ему вернуться в себя, Мами моментально ощутила настолько горячую отдачу, что у неё засосало где-то под ложечкой. Асаока подался вперёд всем телом и обхватил её щёки ладонями, словно боясь, что она отвернётся, почувствовав такой напор. Однако вместо испуга Мами испытала счастье, потому что это означало победу. Полную и безоговорочную победу.  
– Мне точно надо идти на юридический. Тогда я и для себя смогу найти нужную статью, – с трудом отрываясь от её губ, пробормотал Асаока. Он попытался сглотнуть, но лишь закашлялся, а следом – рассмеялся. – Хотя, наверное, я и сейчас смогу её назвать.  
– Да? И что же это за статья? – Мами сверкающими от радости глазами смотрела на безуспешно пытающегося взять себя в руки Асаоку и ликовала. Он всё-таки желал её. По-настоящему желал, без шуток и оговорок.  
– Изнасилование, – низким голосом ответил Асаока и снова обжёг её кожу полным вожделения взглядом. Мами замерла, чувствуя, как сильно забилось сердце.  
– Ну какое же это изнасилование, – тихо, вкладывая в каждое слово почти тонну веса, произнесла она, – если жертва сама хочет этого ничуть не меньше.


	3. Chapter 3

## Глава 3

Асаоке показалось, что его хлопнули ладонями по ушам. То есть вот буквально только что он слышал, как Мами сказала что-то, а потом наступила звенящая тишина, в которой отчётливо слышно было, как гулко бьётся его, Асаоки, сердце. Он облизнул пересохшие от нахлынувших эмоций губы и едва не содрогнулся от мерзкого ощущения прилипшей к спине рубашки. Кто бы мог подумать, что в тихом омуте по имени Такахаши Мами водятся черти такого размера.  
Почти не отдавая себе отчёта в происходящем, Асаока протянул руки, взял ноутбук и степенно отставил его в сторону, а затем быстро подхватил охнувшую Мами.  
– Приветствуем на борту нашего воздушного корабля. Просим вас пристегнуть ремни, мы входим в зону турбулентности. Будет ой как трясти, – нервно пошутил он и тут же прикусил язык, мысленно обозвав себя клиническим идиотом.  
Однако Мами, вместо того чтобы обидеться, лишь застенчиво улыбнулась, прижав руки к груди. И судя по тому, как она стиснула край полотенца, волновалась она ничуть не меньше, чем сам Асаока. Это немного успокаивало. Наверное.  
– Знаешь, из тебя никакущий конспиратор, – задумчиво произнёс он, шагая в сторону спальни. – Когда так откровенно совращаешь кого-нибудь и не смотришь при этом в глаза своей жертве, возникает ощущение обмана. Я почти слетел с крючка.  
– Правда? – Мами лукаво улыбнулась и, потянувшись, коснулась губами его шеи, из-за чего моментально ослабшие руки чуть не разжались.  
Асаока споткнулся, прошипев что-то нецензурное в адрес порожков, и опасливо покосился на Мами, которая скромным воробушком смотрела на него огромными наивными глазами. Как и всегда, когда ей удавалось в чём-то напакостить.  
– Беру свои слова обратно. Я плотно сижу на этом крючке уже… сколько мы там встречаемся?  
– Слишком долго, чтобы ты сейчас мог повернуть обратно, – с лёгким оттенком опаски отозвалась Мами.  
– Тем более. – Асаока вздохнул, зашёл в спальню и бережно, насколько это позволяла сотрясающая тело крупная дрожь, уложил Мами на покрывало. И сам тут же устроился рядом, боясь струсить и снова пустить на тормозах такой удачный по всем статьям шанс.  
Мами пахла невероятно притягательно, а её кожа так и манила прикоснуться, что Асаока и сделал, скользя пальцами по плечу, перемещаясь на ключицу и останавливаясь на ярёмной ямке. Пытаясь проглотить скапливающие во рту слюни, он наклонился и прижался губами к подбородку Мами, затем опустился ниже – к шее и медленно, наслаждаясь каждой секундой, переместился к левой стороне груди. Запечатлев на этом месте долгий поцелуй, Асаока ощутил безудержное трепыхание взволнованного сердца под губами и едва не подавился воздухом из-за нахлынувших чувств. Это было слишком… слишком во всех отношениях.  
Постаравшись как можно более сдержанно выдохнуть, Асаока вернулся к лицу Мами и со всей нежностью, от которой его распирало уже не первый день и даже не первый месяц, приник к её губам, возвращая всё то, что не мог додать словами или простыми касаниями, какими бы чувственными, какими бы трепетными они ни были. Иногда тело говорило куда красноречивее любых признаний.  
Мами обхватила шею Асаоки руками, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, и выгнулась, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Сам Асаока одной рукой упёрся в кровать, чтобы удержать равновесие, а второй – осторожно обвил её талию, чтобы не прерывать это единение ни на секунду. Его возбуждало практически всё: её запах, её реакция на поцелуи, её дрожь и нервное дыхание, прорывающееся через плотную корку самообладания. Он и сам, впрочем, был похож на паровоз, пыхтя от едва сдерживаемого возбуждения, поэтому не особенно обращал внимания на посторонние звуки. Всё его существо было сейчас сконцентрировано на одной мысли: сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы если не избавить её от боли, то хотя бы попытаться максимально приглушить это неприятное ощущение.  
– Чувствую себя выпавшим из гнезда птенцом, – задыхаясь, прохрипел Асаока, прерывая поцелуй для того, чтобы избавиться от одежды.  
– Растерян? – спросила Мами, не пряча улыбки.  
Её сияющие глаза почти слепили, поэтому он торопливее, чем хотелось бы, дёрнул ворот рубашки, из-за чего несколько пуговиц попросту отлетели, звоном рассыпавшись по полу.  
– Нет, учусь летать, – усмехнулся он и, рассердившись на непокорные петельки, которые не желали выпускать пуговицы, попросту стянул рубашку через голову.  
Взявшись за ремень, он бросил взгляд на Мами и остановился, как завороженный следя за тем, как она неторопливо стала высвобождаться из полотенца. Он хотел было сказать, что предпочитает сам раздеть любимую девушку, но не смог выдавить ни звука, потому что открывшийся глазам вид закупорил горло огромным комом, который нельзя было ни проглотить, ни выплюнуть. Лишь спустя несколько секунд этот ком провалился в грудь, заставив Асаоку тихо охнуть, а затем – прямиком в пах, из-за чего стало не просто некомфортно. Стало по-настоящему физически больно от сильнейшей эрекции. Наверное, именно это позволило ему немного протрезветь от хмельного тумана возбуждения.  
– Знаешь, я иногда радуюсь, что у меня не такое большое хозяйство, иначе прямо сейчас на тебе валялся бы бескровный труп с вотакенным стояком, – почти истерично захихикал он и мысленно врезал себе по роже.  
Мами покраснела, как маков цвет, и смущённо прикрылась руками, стараясь выдавить из себя хотя бы тень улыбки, а Асаока мысленно врезал себе ещё раз, поняв, что это явно не то, что хочет услышать девушка от своего парня, впервые обнажившись перед ним.  
– Хотя если брать в прямых пропорциях размер мозга и причиндалов, наблюдается забавная тенденция. Особенно в моём случае. – Он пожал плечами и раздражённо застонал, осознавая, что не только не спас ситуацию, но ещё и ухудшил её.  
Мами напряжённо сглотнула, шумно вобрала носом воздух, словно перед затяжным погружением, и, протянув руку, коснулась кончиками пальцев щеки Асаоки.  
– Я тоже волнуюсь, – тихим голосом произнесла она. – Очень сильно.  
Асаока бледно улыбнулся и, перехватив её ладонь, прижался губами к внутренней стороне запястья, выражая этим благодарность за то, что Мами, несмотря ни на что, всё ещё понимала его лучше, чем он сам себя. Он не просто волновался – он готов был сорвать с себя последнюю одежду и умчаться в закат, хохоча, как припадочный. А всё потому, что невинность Мами и её любовь просто не давали ему ни единого шанса остаться циничной язвительной сволочью даже по отношению к себе. И Асаока пока не знал, как к этому относиться. Единственное, что действительно имело значение в данную минуту, – это Мами и её чувства. И Асаока готов был из кожи вон вылезти, чтобы показать ей, как сильно он счастлив, что эти самые чувства она решила подарить именно ему.  
  
***  
  
У Мами было ощущение, что её тело воспарило к потолку и замерло там, покачиваясь на тёплых волнах наслаждения. Руки Асаоки, его губы, ладони находили те точки, от которых кровь быстрее бежала по венам. Он касался, целовал, поглаживал самые чувствительные места, доводя Мами почти до исступления от неожиданных и непривычных приятных ощущений. Она, конечно, прекрасно знала, что мужчины и женщины занимаются такими вещами не от безысходности, но лишь испытав на себе всю прелесть ласк, она поняла, как сильно, оказывается, сдерживался Асаока, сознательно откладывая на потом подобные занятия.  
Почувствовав, как он накрыл губами один сосок, одновременно с этим сжав в пальцах другой, Мами вздрогнула и тихо всхлипнула, закусив губу до боли. От покрывшегося мурашками затылка до кончиков пальцев на ногах её пронзило такое острое ощущение, что на какое-то мгновение стало почти больно. Когда горячий язык коснулся нежной плоти, Мами поняла, что это совсем противоположное чувство. Истома, нетерпение, возбуждение, желание – как только ни называли подобное в бульварных романах. Однако Мами в этот момент поняла, что у этого ощущения нет названия. Когда настолько хорошо, мозг просто отказывался функционировать и грамотно подбирать эпитеты.  
Мами запустила пальцы в волосы Асаоки и сжала их, подаваясь навстречу нежным ласкам. Ей хотелось большего, между ног постепенно становилось горячо и влажно, но Асаока отчего-то не торопился, продолжая свои колдовские манипуляции над её телом. Сперва он дотронулся пальцами до самой возбуждённой точки внизу и медленно нажал на неё, заставив Мами сдавленно застонать и зажмуриться до цветных искр под веками. А потом он плавно стал растирать это место, заставляя её в погоне за ощущениями повторять эти движения, чтобы крепче прижаться и сильнее прочувствовать всё. Одновременно с этим Асаока снова накрыл губами сосок и несильно прикусил его, из-за чего Мами, не сдержавшись, вскрикнула. Стиснув в кулаках покрывало, она замычала, мельком подумав, что её тело теперь больше похоже на сплошной оголённый нерв, и стоило Асаоке невзначай провести пальцами по тому или иному участку, внутри вспыхивал целый сонм самых разных фейерверков. Мами чувствовала, как они проносятся по венам вместе с кровью, как разгоняются и ударяют прямо в голову, глуша сознание почти до черноты.  
Но всё это было ерундой по сравнению с тем, что сделал Асаока дальше. Поняв, что Мами находится где-то на границе между забвением и реальностью, он неожиданно опустился так, что его голова оказалась как раз между её ног, и не успела Мами отодвинуться, смущённая такой внезапной перспективой, как ощущение горячего дыхания именно там, в самом возбуждённом месте, заставило её судорожно взвиться.  
– Н-не надо… – сипло взмолилась она, пытаясь отползти, но влажные ладони всё время соскальзывали по покрывалу.  
– Доверься мне, – глухо прошептал Асаока, и в следующее мгновение мягко коснулся языком той самой точки, которую недавно так старательно ласкал руками.  
Никогда ещё Мами не испытывала ничего подобного. Её тело моментально покрылось липкой испариной, внизу живота образовался распирающий внутренности огненный шар, а по ногам то и дело пробегала судорога от наслаждения. Мами мяла пальцами покрывало, что-то хрипло бормотала и едва удерживалась от того, чтобы не сорваться на крик от небывало острых ощущений. Её накрывало с головой душной волной, из-за чего приходилось ртом хватать воздух, и Асаока, словно не удовлетворившись её и без того красноречивой реакцией, стал помогать себе пальцами, добавляя к сладкой истоме ещё и толику паники, потому что Мами стало казаться, что её сейчас попросту разорвёт на части.  
– Остановись, – сдавленно зашептала она, вцепившись в волосы Асаоки.  
– Ни за что, – усмехнувшись, отмахнулся тот и вдруг резко переместился снова к её лицу, заглядывая в глаза.  
Мами на мгновение подумала, что никогда не видела у него такого взгляда: потемневшего, с таящимся на дне целым ураганом тщательно сдерживаемых эмоций. Рук, впрочем, Асаока не убрал, продолжая двигать пальцами так, что секундное просветление Мами моментально испарилось. Лишь спустя некоторое время она поняла, что он теперь делает это не снаружи, как сначала, а внутри, поэтому её ощущения усилились почти тысячекратно. Вцепившись в его запястье обеими руками, Мами судорожно задышала, пытаясь произнести что-то ещё, но её практически оглушила волна сметающего с ног наслаждения. Зажмурившись и выгнувшись так, что все позвонки затрещали от напряжения, Мами вымученно застонала и с ужасом поняла, что проваливается в пропасть. Которая, впрочем, оказалась неглубокой, но чрезвычайно живописной.  
В себя Мами пришла только через несколько секунд. В ушах всё ещё стоял гул зашумевших эмоций, а по телу струилась мелкая дрожь вперемешку с мурашками. Едва сумев сфокусировать взгляд, она посмотрела на Асаоку и снова погрузилась в концентрированную нежность, к которой теперь прибавилось ещё и восхищение.  
– Можно я чуточку испорчу момент и скажу, что мне сказочно и явно незаслуженно повезло? – напряжённо произнёс он. Наклонившись, он прижался к влажному виску Мами, давая ей почувствовать через это прикосновение собственное всё ещё горячее возбуждение.  
Мами внезапно ощутила себя махровой эгоисткой. Потянувшись, она обняла Асаоку за шею и нежно коснулась поцелуем щеки. Ей хотелось втрое, а то и вчетверо вернуть все эти по-настоящему волшебные ощущения, но проблема была в том, что она не знала, как это сделать. То есть в теории, конечно, были варианты, но применить их на практике у Мами просто не хватало духу.  
Однако Асаоке этого, кажется, и не требовалось. Жадно приникнув к её губам, он переместился так, чтобы лечь между её ног, и замер, содрогаясь всем телом. Мами буквально видела тяжёлый пар, исходящий от его кожи, видела его почти чёрные глаза и думала, что нечестно поступала по отношению к Асаоке, принимая его нерешительность за сознательное бегство. Ему просто не хватало уверенности. Как и ей.  
Подавшись вперёд, Мами снова прижалась к Асаоке, осторожно прикусывая его губу, и почувствовала, как он слегка отстранился, запуская руку между их телами. К его лбу прилипли влажные волосы, дыхание было сбивчивым, неровным, а вместо улыбки губы искривляла почти болезненная усмешка.  
– Прости… – едва слышно прошептал Асаока и двинулся вперёд.  
  
***  
  
То, что всё получилось хуже некуда, Асаока понял почти сразу же. Сперва его, конечно, обдало тёплым бризом наслаждения, но стоило открыть глаза… В общем, весь процесс внезапно показался пошлым и грязным, а самому Асаоке захотелось вылезти из собственного тела и брезгливо отряхнуть руки, потому что он сам себе сейчас казался воплощением зла.  
Мами плакала. Вернее, нет, не так. Она не плакала, а смотрела пустым взглядом куда-то в пустоту за плечом Асаоки, а на её лице застыло такое отстранённое выражение, что ужас пробрал его до самых костей. Ужас, перемешанный с тошнотворным привкусом дежа-вю. Настолько бледное лицо и потухшие глаза у Мами уже были однажды. Как раз тогда, когда Асаока, не чуя под собой ног от страха, нашёл её в подворотне между торговым комплексом и жилым домом. Только в тот раз причиной этого лишь отчасти был он, а теперь винить в случившемся было попросту некого. Асаока сам лично заставил Мами испытать боль, это по его прихоти она не смогла сдержать слёз.  
Возбуждение схлынуло так быстро, что Асаока едва не задохнулся от ледяного воздуха, коснувшегося вспотевшей спины. Застучав зубами, он напрягся и медленно, боясь доставить Мами ещё больше неудобств, отстранился. Хотя, в принципе, резко спавшая эрекция вряд ли могла хоть как-то повредить ей, но после случившегося Асаока опасался всего, включая собственные физиологические особенности.  
Мами моргнула, когда он отодвинулся, не отрывая обеспокоенного взгляда от её лица. Прерывисто задышав, она коснулась пальцами своих щёк и постаралась улыбнуться слегка дрожащими губами.  
– Извини, это оказалось немного больнее, чем я думала, – с напускной весёлостью произнесла она.  
Асаоку едва не стошнило от отвращения к себе. Сжав зубы так, что Мами наверняка могла слышать натужный скрип, он сел и неверящим взглядом уставился на расплывшееся по покрывалу небольшое пятно. Это было лучшим доказательством того, что он сущее чудовище. Похотливое, несдержанное, умеющее причинять только страдания любимому человеку. Это стало понятно давно, ещё в момент, когда на Мами напала банда ублюдков по его вине, но теперь Асаока только утвердился в этой мысли. Он не заслуживал Мами, а она почему-то считала иначе.  
– Ой, – прервал мысленные самобичевания Асаоки тихий голос. Моргнув, он перевёл взгляд на Мами, которая тоже привстала, чтобы посмотреть вниз, и едва не взвыл, видя, как сильно она опешила. – Ну надо же, – с ломающимся смехом сказала она, – такое ощущение, что ты кита потопил. Столько крови… Подай, пожалуйста, салфетки. Они на тумбочке, кажется, лежат. Или в ящике для белья.  
Асаока молча опустил голову и зажмурился, чувствуя, как сильнейшая боль пронзает виски, а затем медленно стекает в низ живота, закручивая там живую спираль из внутренностей. Он хотел вобрать в себя боль Мами целиком, чтобы не оставить ей ни грамма неприятностей, но, к сожалению, это было нереально.  
– Прости меня, – дрожащим шёпотом выдавил он.  
Мами озадаченно замолчала на некоторое время, а затем нежно дотронулась до его руки. Открыв глаза, Асаока посмотрел в её лучащееся и отчего-то совершенно счастливое лицо и всё-таки застонал. Порывисто подавшись вперёд, он бережно обнял Мами и прижался губами к её волосам.  
– Юи, – Асаока дёрнулся, – всё в порядке, правда. Мне уже не больно.  
«Уже не больно» резануло по ушам ржавым напильником. Приступ тошноты сменился очередным приступом отвращения, и Асаока медленно отодвинулся, лихорадочно соображая, что он может сделать такого, чтобы помочь ей побыстрее избавиться от неприятных ощущений. Решение нашлось спонтанно: Асаока просто аккуратно завернул Мами в выдернутое из шкафа одеяло и поднял её на руки, не слушая тихих протестов.  
Перешагнув порог ванной комнаты, он носом нажал на выключатель и, двигаясь как можно более сосредоточенно, чтобы не поскользнуться на кафеле, забрался в ванну. Задёрнув шторку, он опустился на колени, не выпуская Мами из своих рук, и крутанул вентиль. В спину, которую Асаока предусмотрительно подставил, чтобы уберечь Мами от всяких неожиданностей, ударил плотный напор ледяной воды, заставив его тихо охнуть. Мышцы резануло неприятными ощущениями, но через несколько секунд шквал стал постепенно теплеть, и уже через минуту Асаока мог повернуться так, чтобы можно было позволить и Мами насладиться душем.  
– Это уже слишком, – нервно засмеялась она, пытаясь выпутаться из намокшего одеяла, в чём Асаока ей охотно помог. Однако из рук он её всё равно не выпустил, чем вызвал вспыхнувшее, но тут же резко угасшее возмущение.  
Мами круглыми глазами смотрела на его мрачное лицо и явно недоумевала, что же такого произошло, а он сам костерил себя на чём свет стоит, пока намыливал губку гелем, пока оттирал подсыхающие кровавые следы с её ног. Это было его вина, и отказываться от ответственности он не собирался.  
– Прости меня, – очередной раз попросил Асаока, нежно водя губкой по плечам и спине Мами и продолжая одной рукой прижимать её к своей груди. – Прости.  
Она озадаченно молчала вплоть до окончания банных процедур, а потом лишь нежно поцеловала Асаоку в щёку и выпорхнула за шторку. Попутно она говорила что-то про то, что сердится сейчас только на намокшее одеяло, которое грузным комком застыло в углу ванны, но Асаока её почти не слышал. Закрыв лицо руками, он шумно дышал и мысленно обещал себе, что больше никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не обидит Мами, не причинит ей боли и не заставит плакать. Ещё раз увидеть отсутствующее выражение на её лице он боялся сильнее, чем Дьявол церкви. И поэтому собирался сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы это предотвратить.


	4. Chapter 4

## Глава 4

Мами не верила своим ушам. Уже прошло около пары минут, как Асаока закончил свою неловкую исповедь, смотря себе под ноги и съёжившись, а она до сих пор не могла соскрести мысли в кучку. Тот факт, что её ненаглядный, известный на полгорода балагур, который за словом в карман не лез и из любой неловкой ситуации мог выскользнуть без мыла да еще и cо шквалом громоподобных аплодисментов, воспринял классически неудавшийся первый раз настолько болезненно и серьезно, просто не укладывался у неё в голове.  
– Ты шутишь! – ошарашенно ляпнула Мами первое, что пришло в голову, и чуть не шлепнула себе ладонью по лбу. Вот уж воистину – с кем поведешься, от того и…  
Асаока помрачнел еще больше.  
– Ни на полпроцента, – уныло скривился он, всё ещё отводя взгляд.  
Мами несколько секунд стояла в растерянности, опустив руки и не зная, что сказать и как вообще реагировать на подобное признание. Щепетильность Асаоки в этом вопросе была, конечно, невероятно милой и приятной, но в то же время она вводила в точно такое же невероятное недоумение.  
– Да ладно тебе, – шутливым тоном снова начала она, прикасаясь ладонью к его гладко выбритому подбородку и с легким нажимом поворачивая к себе. – Ничего же сверхъестественного со мной не случилось, всё в порядке вещей…  
Асаока упрямо мотнул головой.  
– Неправильный порядок! – процедил он, сжав губы. Судя по всему, её остекленевший взгляд до сих пор преследовал его не хуже Такахаши-сана с его лабораторными и проектами, отравляя и разъедая внутренности одним только воспоминанием.  
Мами не выдержала.  
– Ну хватит уже! – недовольно нахмурилась она, но тут же взяла себя в руки и терпеливо выдохнула, уставившись на бестолковую рыжую голову. Гибкий и отходчивый в психологическом плане Асаока редко упрямился до стадии барана с воротами, но если уж ему что взбредало в голову, оставалось только отойти в сторону и терпеливо ждать, пока шишки от граблей не сойдут. – Асаока, я ничего не понимаю. Можно подумать, произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Ты ведешь себя так, будто я у тебя первая девственница, и… – Заметив, как виновато он приподнял брови, Мами моментально осеклась он внезапной догадки. – Ой…  
– Ай. – Уголки губ Асаоки дрогнули, будто он чуть оттаял при виде её растерянности. – Тебя это так удивляет? – Он осторожно обхватил её маленькие теплые пальцы.  
– Не то слово! – с нервным смешком призналась Мами, хлопая глазами. – Я думала, у тебя на ноуте есть запароленный список твоих сексуальных побед пунктов эдак под сорок, разделенный по категориям.  
– Ты безбожно меня спалила! Придется срочно его удалять, – хохотнул Асаока и, глядя на её все ещё растерянное лицо, с легким усталым вздохом продолжил, поднося её руки к своему лицу и выдыхая каждое слово в ладонь: – Мами, даже если бы у меня и были девственницы до тебя, это уже ничего не значит. С тобой всё по-другому. Да я и сам с тобой какой-то другой, и меньше всего мне хочется снова делать тебе больно, потому что я и так уже достаточно наворотил за последний год…  
Мами вдруг показалось, будто кто-то неизвестный быстро, но в то же время плавно перехватил её дыхание. Перехватил, шутливо втолкнул в вены вместе с кровью и маленьким хрупким облачком из ласки опустил в ладошку – туда, где её касались губы Асаоки. Взгляд скользил от взъерошенной рыжей макушки, склонившейся над её руками, к нервно трепещущим коротким ресницам и четкой линии скул, а затем смазывался где-то на изгибе шеи, теряясь в линии воротника форменной рубашки в тонкую полоску.  
Почувствовав, что вот-вот задохнется от накатившей волной слабости, Мами судорожно глотнула воздух и, обхватив его лицо ладонями, притянула к себе, закрыв глаза и мягко утыкаясь лбом в его лоб.  
– Господи, какой же ты у меня балбес… – ласково прошептала она и приникла к его губам с яростной волной нежности, которой сама от себя она ну никак не ожидала. Крепко обхватив каменную от напряжения шею Асаоки, она прижалась к нему всем телом, буквально тая от той упоительной близости между ними, по которой уже успела зверски соскучиться. И Асаока, помедлив, всё-таки ответил на поцелуй – осторожно, неторопливо, четко выдерживая дистанцию от «просто-поцелуй» до «поцелуй-с-продолжением», будто проект фундамента рассчитывал.  
Мами улыбнулась, не открывая глаз, и коротко провела языком по его нижней губе, с затаённым лукавством предчувствуя реакцию на маленькую проверенную ласку. Асаока вздрогнул: едва слышно сбилось дыхание, чуть крепче сжались пальцы, до этого спокойно лежавшие на её талии, потянули бёдра Мами ближе… и тут же резко отодвинули назад.  
– По-моему, мне теперь не избежать грязных намёков от коллег, – криво улыбнулся Асаока, поправляя чуть сбившийся серый пиджачок. – Пойдём, я тебя халявным чаем напою.  
Когда он шагнул в сторону двери, Мами почувствовала, как в носу предательски защипало. Она отродясь не считала себя обидчивым человеком, даже чтобы просто её расстроить, надо было очень постараться, но здесь и сейчас ей хотелось взвыть в голос от обиды. Или настучать сковородой по темечку одному придурку, благо что подручных материалов в кладовке хватало сполна. Но тут внезапно Мами в голову неожиданно пришла куда более шальная идея, чем простое членовредительство. В одну секунду она успела три раза отмести её, как недостойную, два раза мысленно изгрызть все ногти, нервничая и просчитывая варианты отступления, однако она всё-таки решилась, подумав, что Харуна точно одобрила бы такую кампанию по совращению.  
Здесь и сейчас! И пусть она с треском провалится из-за своих неуклюжих артистических способностей.  
– Да что ж такое-то? – жалобно воскликнула Мами, опуская руки и плюхаясь на один из мешков позади себя.  
Асаока резко обернулся на горестный всхлип и от шока вытаращил глаза: она сидела на куле с сахаром и вытирала ладошками тонким градом катящиеся по щекам слёзинки, старательно пытаясь не размазать при этом тушь, но Асаока, как истинный мужчина, в подобные мелочи не вникал. Вместо этого он, именно как истинный мужчина, при виде женских слёз впал в натуральную панику.  
– Боже мой, Мами! Тебе больно? Что случилось? Почему ты плачешь? Я тебя обидел?! – скороговоркой выпалил он, молнией кидаясь к Мами и аккуратно отводя её руки дрожащими пальцами.  
Мами всхлипнула ещё горше, замотала головой и, добавив в голос нотку трагизма, тихо проговорила:  
– Я знала, что тебе не понравится. Я ведь совсем не разбираюсь в интимных вопросах, к тому же я неуклюжая… и талия у меня не такая узкая, и грудь не четвертого размера…  
Услышав подозрительное хрюканье склонившегося над ней Асаоки, она резко оборвала спектакль и мысленно потянулась за сковородкой. Но знакомые руки мягко и успокаивающе обхватили её плечи, разливая по телу тепло, провели по отросшим волосам и приподняли с импровизированного сиденья. Макушку обдало весёлое фырканье.  
– Точно хитрая мышка. – Асаока отвел ладони от её лица и легко коснулся губ. – Я без ума от тебя, артистка.  
Мами сморгнула фальшивые слезы, вглядываясь в его лицо.  
– Докажи мне это. – Она тяжело выдохнула, словно неожиданно устав, и уткнулась носом в его шею, едва касаясь губами кожи. – Пожалуйста, Юи.  
Она медленно провела пальцами по его затылку, чувствуя, как легонько колются жесткие кончики волос. Асаока прерывисто задышал, против воли крепче сжимая хрупкую фигурку, и Мами, запрокинув голову, перехватила его мечущийся взгляд, до краев наполненный нежностью, неуверенностью и отчаянием. В этот момент она поняла, что вот-вот расплачется по-настоящему. Ей хотелось, чтобы он снова обнимал её, целовал, касался так, как в прошлый раз, когда тело словно таяло в его руках. Ей хотелось этого так отчаянно, что Мами больше не могла сдерживаться. Касаясь дрожащим поцелуем губ, она снова повторила, умоляюще глядя прямо в его глаза и вкладывая в каждый звук всю свою любовь:  
– Пожалуйста, докажи.  
Одну невыносимо бесконечную секунду ей казалось, будто они стоят на разных концах качели над обрывом и равновесие настолько хрупкое, что нельзя даже шевельнуться в сторону, чтобы кто-то не упал. Поэтому необходимо либо продолжать никому не нужное балансирование над пропастью, либо упасть обоим сразу.  
Асаока сдался первым.  
На Мами обрушился град яростных, несдерживаемых поцелуев, от которых голова закружилась так резко, что она упала бы, не подхвати её крепкие, жилистые руки, судорожно сминающие ткань одежды. Асаока с силой прижал её к себе и распахнул пиджак, который до этого он так аккуратно поправлял.  
Едва переждав волну взорвавшегося фейерверком в груди и голове ликования, Мами тут же обхватила его руками и, чуть не ломая ногти, вцепилась пальцами в узел форменного фартука. Она лихорадочно затеребила его, словно боясь, что сейчас Асаока очухается и вновь впадет в состояние страдающей от угрызений совести магнолии.  
Как только плотная темная ткань с шорохом упала к ногам, Асаока, будто угадав её мысли, с захлебывающимся выдохом прервал поцелуй и враз потемневшими серьёзными глазами уставился на неё, чуть покачивая головой.  
– Остановись, – хрипло прошептал он и вздрогнул, когда Мами прильнула ещё теснее.  
Она прижалась к нему бёдрами и с восторгом, густо замешанном на смущении, почувствовала, как в живот уперся твердокаменный член.  
Асаока тихо застонал, спуская ладони на её ягодицы, но следом резко сделал шаг назад.  
– Подожди, Мами, так нельзя. – Пытаясь привести в норму сбившееся дыхание, он ухватил её за плечи и отодвинул от себя как можно дальше. – Я не хочу, чтобы…  
Тело Мами среагировало быстрее заторможенных от желания мыслей: руки машинально вцепились в гладкий черный галстук Асаоки, заставив того замолчать и вытаращить глаза от удивления.  
– Хочешь! – поразившись собственной смелости, уверенно и ласково шепнула она, ощущая, как по коже побежали пузырьки газировки от предвкушения, и резко рванула его на себя.  
Явно не ожидавший подобного коварства Асаока дернулся, как марионетка на ниточке, покачнулся и, запутавшись ногами в собственном сброшенном фартуке, неловко повалился вперед, инстинктивно вытягивая руки, чтобы не придавить Мами.  
Сперва послышался смутный треск ткани, затем почувствовался несильный удар спиной о мешок, который всё ещё находился позади, а потом висок опалило лихорадочное дыхание Асаоки, который осторожно придерживал пальцами её голову. Тяжесть и тепло его тела подействовали на Мами круче любого адреналина: позвоночник сам выгнулся навстречу, а острая горячая щекотка прострелила от ногтей до затылка, на секунду остановив пульс. Не соображая толком, что она делает, слыша вокруг лишь набат собственного сердца вместе с тяжелыми выдохами Асаоки, Мами развела ноги, насколько позволяла разорванная юбка, и, упираясь затылком в широкую ладонь, запрокинула голову. Её словно несла вперед волна, и не было удовольствия слаще, чем полное растворение в её воле без набивших оскомину сомнений и природной стеснительности.  
Асаока толкнулся вперед, прижался губами к судорожно трепыхающейся на шее голубой жилке и широко провел языком по ключице, сильнее сжимая в пальцах волосы Мами.  
– Уволят меня нахрен… – просипел он, медленно проникая свободной рукой под её блузку и отодвигая в сторону чашечку лифчика. – Прекрати немедленно меня совращать, иначе я возьму тебя прямо здесь и сейчас.  
– Я напишу за тебя объяснительную! – хихикнула Мами и с ликованием принялась за пуговицы на его рубашке, костеря их количество и ощущая во всем теле абсолютную, незамутненную и удивительную свободу. – А в качестве причин укажем, что… Ох! – Она осеклась, когда жёсткие пальцы сомкнулись на соске.  
Асаока неистово заёрзал, упираясь членом в промежность Мами, и со стоном уткнулся головой в её плечо.  
– Нам всё равно придётся остановиться… К сожалению, у меня пока ещё не выработалась привычка таскать презервативы на работу. – Он криво улыбнулся, с видимым усилием приподнимаясь на локтях.  
Мами понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы вникнуть в смысл произнесённых слов, но стоило возбуждению чуть схлынуть, она тут же деловито завозилась. Присев и потянувшись за валяющейся неподалеку сумкой, она мысленно понадеялась, что не разорвет своему парню шаблон, иначе к боязни близости с ней у него прибавится ещё и сломанная психика. Полурасстёгнутая блузка сейчас почему-то ни капельки её не смущала, равно как и распахнутая рубашка Асаоки, которая уже успела лишиться пары пуговиц.  
– Всё в порядке! – еле выговорила Мами, неотрывно глядя на перекатывающиеся под гладкой кожей мышцы груди, которые сейчас ходили ходуном из-за сбивающегося дыхания. Нет, она и раньше видела Асаоку с обнажённым торсом, но сейчас это зрелище почти завораживало, маня прикоснуться пальцами, провести губами по вздрагивающему животу…  
Мами мотнула головой, ощутив, как покраснели уши, и перевернула сумку, судорожно вытряхивая её содержимое. На колени Асаоки вместе с зеркальцем, телефоном, ручкой и прочей женской сумочной ерундой разноцветным дождем выпало около дюжины квадратных пакетиков с четко выделяющимся рельефным кружком в середине. На секунду в кладовке повисла такая тишина, что Мами явственно услышала доносящиеся из кухни визг Рико и хохот Сина. А потом Асаока поднял на неё совершенно ошалевшие от шока глаза и сглотнул. Судя по растерянно приоткрывшемуся рту, он изо всех силился сказать хоть что-то осмысленное, но любые логические цепочки перегорали ещё на подходе к мозгу, натыкаясь на синий экран смерти.  
– А-а-а… Эм-м-м…  
– Харуна! – коротко пожала плечами Мами, объяснив этим всё сразу и наперёд.  
Асаока слегка истерично хихикнул, но когда Мами решительно придвинулась к нему снова, тут же осекся и уставился на неё горящими глазами. Мягко коснувшись пальцами его губ, она опустила руки ниже и радостно вздрогнула, ощутив, как затрепыхалось под его рёбрами будто пойманное ею сердце.  
– Юи… – ласково позвала она, скользя кончиками пальцев по его предплечьям и едва касаясь поцелуем уголка губ. Ладони спустились ниже, ненавязчиво освобождая Асаоку от рубашки. – Тебе больше некуда отступать.  
  
***  
  
Асаока горел, полыхал самым настоящим адским пламенем, но руки Мами всё равно казались ему ещё горячее: там, где она касалась его, будто не оставалось кожи вообще. Она не только с легкостью угадывала и вытаскивала наружу его истинные эмоции и мысли, она проникала пальцами под грудную клетку и вынимала сердце, которое отчаянно билось в её ладонях от страха и замирало от предвкушения.  
Пока Мами стаскивала с него рубашку, Асаока тщетно пытался придумать хоть какую-нибудь хиленькую отмазку, чтобы не наброситься на неё прямо на полу, но мысли прыгали в голове обожравшимися ЛСД кузнечиками, оставляя на поверхности только изумительный вкус губ Мами и обволакивающий запах её кожи.  
Когда она взяла в руки его ладони и уверенно прижала их к своим бёдрам, Асаока понял, что его шанс на отступление свалил в закат ещё утром, когда Мами только надевала этот костюм. Но понял он это только сейчас, когда они оказались наедине в закрытом помещении метр на два. Его в самом прямом смысле поймали в западню, и не абы кто, а собственная любимая девушка, которая, видимо, умудрилась получить сертификат с отличием по курсам совращения от магистра Харуны.  
– У меня с Йо будет крайне серьезный разговор! – просипел Асаока, чувствуя, что сейчас свихнется от таких событий.  
– Можешь позвонить ему прямо сейчас, – милостиво разрешила Мами и нежно коснулась губами кадыка, медленно направляя его ладони вверх по собственным ногам.  
Асаока мысленно порадовался, что уже сидит, иначе колени точно подкосились бы. Кто бы мог подумать, что его милое домашнее солнышко умеет… такое.  
Однако все вопросы касательно внезапно проявившихся профессиональных навыков Мами вылетели из головы с грохотом пушечного ядра, когда пальцы Асаоки наткнулись сначала на затейливое кружево чулок, а затем, проскользнув чуть выше, – на нежную шелковую полоску теплой кожи. Легкий щелчок в ушах был похож на сорвавшийся с последнего этажа небоскрёба лифт: тело сначала замерло в невесомости, заставляя вестибулярный аппарат биться в агонии в попытках найти привычную точку опоры и равновесия, а затем его швырнуло вниз со скоростью света, до самого конца, запуская отсчёт последних секунд и выключая все перегоревшие предохранители и стоп-сигналы. Асаока резко рванулся вперёд, сминая округлые ягодицы Мами, прижался ртом к её шее, едва не корчась от боли из-за эрекции, и, почти не соображая, что делает, поддел тонкую ткань трусиков, проникая пальцем внутрь. Мами с громким захлёбывающимся вздохом выгнулась и тут же двинула бедрами навстречу его ладони, пачкая влагой пальцы и ткань. Асаока вдруг четко осознал, что сейчас кончит, если они не остановятся. Он торопливо приподнялся, продолжая мягко оглаживать набухшие складки и заставляя Мами метаться, и вдруг замер от восхищения, глядя на неё: темные волосы разметались, несколько влажных прядок прилипли к вискам, оттеняя яркий лихорадочный румянец, а впалый живот покрыла мелкая бисерная испарина…  
Мами распахнула мутные от возбуждения глаза и, уставившись на Асаоку невидящим взглядом, что-то еле слышно прошептала. Он не понял ни слова – в ушах гремел лишь белый шум, сотканный из их дыхания и отчаянного сердцебиения, поэтому Асаока просто потянулся вперёд, не вынимая из неё пальцев, и мягко огладил свободной ладонью грудь, наслаждаясь ощущениями и продолжая завороженно глядеть в лицо Мами. Пальцы быстро нащупали удачно находящуюся спереди застёжку лифчика и ловко расстегнули её. Асаока с заходящимся сердцем склонился ниже, согрел дыханием сосок, чувствуя, как Мами вздрогнула и тут же замерла от этого, и осторожно обхватил его зубами.  
– Юи… – всхлипнула Мами, сжимая слабыми пальцами волосы на его затылке. – Пожалуйста…  
Асаока задушенно усмехнулся, коротко провёл языком по соску, втянул его в рот, а затем принялся едва ощутимо касаться губами груди, оглаживая кожу отрывистыми выдохами в ритм размеренному движению пальцев внизу. Собственное возбуждение никуда не делось, упираясь в ширинку брюк закаменевшим членом, но сейчас, в этот момент, куда волнительнее и захватывающе было самому ласкать Мами, наблюдая, как она беспомощно сжимает губы, натянутой струной прижимаясь к нему. Залюбовавшись тем, как изгибаются тонко очерченные брови, Асаока чуть не поперхнулся, внезапно ощутив её ладонь, незаметно юркнувшую ему за ремень брюк.  
– Мами, – только и смог хрипло выдохнуть он, содрогаясь от её легчайшего неуверенного прикосновения. Имя раскололось на два слога, царапнуло горло вспышкой вожделения и какой-то беззащитной нежностью, прокатившейся от низа живота к сердцу.  
Тяжело смаргивая и глотая раскаленный воздух, Асаока второпях нашарил первую же попавшуюся упаковку с презервативом и почти на автомате вцепился зубами в рифленый край. Мыслей больше не было. Была только Мами, её запах, тепло и мягкость тела, послушно отзывающегося на его прикосновения так, что он шалел от желания. Даже на секунду перестать ласкать её казалось ему просто кощунственным.  
Однако стоило Асаоке, окончательно стащив с Мами трусики, устроиться между её ног, балансируя на грани первого проникновения, он замер и едва не задохнулся, невидящим взглядом уставившись куда-то в подпространство. Сквозь полыхающее по всему телу вожделение по позвоночнику острым ледяным уколом вновь шарахнул страх.  
Расслабленно лежащая Мами вдруг распахнула потемневшие глаза, обхватила его плечи и из последних сил потянула к себе.  
– Даже не думай! – прошептала она в дрогнувшие губы, сцепляя ноги в замок за спиной Асаоки.  
Он судорожно выдохнул, ныряя в её расширенные от желания зрачки и снова ощущая себя выпавшим из гнезда птенцом. Упасть или взлететь – время пришло.  
Невероятными усилиями сдерживая себя, чтобы не сорваться в резкие, практически животные неконтролируемые скачки, Асаока медленно толкнулся вперед, с заходящимся сердцем чувствуя, как вокруг головки смыкается влажная горячая плоть. Мами тихо застонала, откидывая руки назад и бессильно сжимая кулаки. Асаока осторожно отодвинулся, смаргивая с глаз ледяную испарину, и толкнулся еще раз – чуть дальше и ближе, неотрывно следя за её лицом и готовясь в любую секунду прекратить начатое. И наплевать, если у него после этого случится инфаркт с осложнениями в виде пожизненной комы.  
Мами всхлипнула и яростно и безудержно заёрзала, сжимая ногами поясницу Асаоки, отчего он практически сходил с ума, с каждым неторопливым движением вперёд чувствуя, как последние остатки самоконтроля стираются под напором первобытного неистощимого голода. Мягко коснувшись пахом её лобка, Асаока не сразу осознал, что стонет вместе с ней, чувствуя, как член крепко обхватывает тугая обжигающая плоть. Пальцы Мами мертвой хваткой впивались то в его плечи, то в рёбра, вынуждая двигаться быстрее и заставляя захлебываться от всепоглощающего удовольствия. Наконец-то можно было отпустить себя до конца и провалиться в безудержный нарастающий ритм движений.  
Ничего больше не стало: ни кладовки, ни спертого от жара и желания воздуха вокруг. Не стало их самих, потому что одно тело не в состоянии вместить столько удовольствия, необходимо стать одним целым, чтобы разделить его. Асаока летел и падал, когда тело Мами выгибалось ему навстречу в судорогах наслаждения, а собственный мозг, считая, что умирает, вновь и вновь пытался запустить то и дело останавливающееся сердце.  
Оргазм резанул по нервам слепящей оглушающей вспышкой, и Асаока с хриплым стоном вжался в Мами, мечтая никогда и ни за что больше не отпускать её.  
Через несколько секунд или минут, или вообще суток – он так и не смог определить – Асаока титаническим усилием приподнялся на локтях, чуть вздрагивая от отголосков прокатившейся по нему волны наслаждения, и заставил себя посмотреть на лицо Мами, внутренне сразу же сжимаясь от страха. Который, впрочем, тут же улетучился, оставив место просто неземному облегчению – она улыбалась. Чуть приоткрыв губы, ловя его выдохи и делая их своими вдохами, она словно не хотела быть разделенной с ним даже в такой малости. Асаока коснулся губами уголка её рта, с удовольствием подхватывая игру.  
– Ты невероятная.  
В ответ на его нежный шёпот Мами наконец-то распахнула глаза.  
– У нас получилось! – радостно подтвердила она, сияющими глазами уставившись на него и едва сдерживая глупое хихиканье.  
Асаока усмехнулся и тут же сдавленно охнул, когда Мами шевельнулась под ним – ощущения после оргазма будто стали во сто крат сильнее.  
– Чёрт… – Ему хотелось петь, танцевать, целовать и обнимать её, а потом повторять всё только что произошедшее снова и снова – всю жизнь, только с ней. Нехило подивившись своему внезапному всплеску совершенно телячьих нежностей, он игриво куснул её за нос. – Кажется, я знаю, чем мы будем заниматься сегодня вечером.  
Мами моргнула, улыбнулась, уловив просто супертонкий намёк в его словах, и лениво заскользила ладонями по его спине.  
– Ага. Мы ужинаем у моей мамы, – тем же томным хитрым тоном протянула она и тут же расхохоталась, увидев, как моментально вытянулось лицо Асаоки – будто ему свеженатёртый лимон в рот засунули.  
– Бли-и-ин, ужин же… – застонал он, утыкаясь лбом в её висок.  
Если и есть в мире кармическое равновесие, то вот оно во всей красе и справедливости: ему придётся целый вечер сидеть под зорким взглядом сурового родителя рядом с любимой девушкой, с которой у него только что был совершенно крышесносый секс… и с самой серьезной и благообразной моськой делать вид, что он думает об архитектурных особенностях структуры древнеримских колон и спецкурсе Такахаши-сана, а не о том, какое великолепное тело у его дочери и как она протяжно стонет в моменты удовольствия. Внутреннее циничное «я», едва втиснувшись в сознание и вальяжно сбросив с пьедестала наслаждение, с нескрываемым удовольствием и сарказмом подтвердило, что Асаока – извращенец.  
Мысленно влепив себе леща за непотребные мысли, он осторожно отстранился от Мами, вызвав у неё неразборчивое недовольное ворчание, и тут же замер в позе прихлопнутой лягушки, услышав краем уха многозначительное кхеканье за дверью.  
– Товарищ младший администратор! – внезапно гаркнул Син так, что Асаока, резко дёрнувшись, шарахнулся головой о полку. – В пятый раз за сахаром в соседний магазин бегать будешь сам, потому что Рико меня уже затрахала, причём совершенно не в том самом приятном смысле, к сожалению!  
Пока Син выдавал свою возмущенную тираду, Асаока в молчаливом шоке смотрел на округляющиеся всё больше глаза Мами, подозревая, что выглядит сейчас примерно так же. Судя по тону приятеля, пикантные намеки среди коллег о том, чем они тут занимаются уже черт знает сколько времени, давно перевалили за стадию уверенных сплетен.  
– Сейчас вынесу! – задушенно крикнул он, быстро поднимая Мами на ноги, и в ужасе кинулся к погрому из одежды.  
Пока она дрожащими пальцами застегивала лифчик и воевала с блузкой, Асаока с запоздалым изумлением успел откопать под шкафом свалившийся с ноги левый ботинок, стянуть презерватив, застегнуть ширинку и, лихорадочно оглядевшись по сторонам, с воплем благодарности впихнуть использованное резиновое изделие в один из бумажных пакетиков «на вынос», которые ровным рядком стояли на полке. Самое главное теперь – не забыть взять его с собой и выкинуть, не забыть, не забыть…  
Асаока повернулся к Мами, наскоро приглаживающей волосы, и с рухнувшим сердцем уткнулся взглядом в совершенно непредусмотренный неизвестным дизайнером разрыв на её юбке, доходящий чуть ли не до пояса. Решение нашлось почти мгновенно.  
– Боевая готовность тридцать секунд! – шепнул он ей, быстро подхватывая с пола свой фартук.  
– Есть тридцать секунд!  
Мами, как заправский боевой напарник, точно таким же жестом выдернула из угла с банками с солеными помидорами галстук и, пока Асаока ловко оборачивал вокруг её пояса длинную тёмную ткань, быстрыми и привычными движениями ловко завязала его, виновато поглядывая на остатки бывшего когда-то ровным ряда пуговиц на рубашке.  
Когда к постепенно отдаляющемуся велеречивому и ехидному вещанию Сина о стоимости килограмма сахара в соседнем супермаркете прибавилось весьма громкое шипение Рико, на которую свалились заказы со всех столиков обоих напарников, Мами уже впрыгнула в туфли и бросилась вместе с Асаокой судорожно запихивать обратно в сумочку раскиданную по всей кладовки мелочёвку. Едва не сталкиваясь лбами, оба подскочили на ноги и одновременно распахнули дверь.  
– До вечера! – Асаока торопливо чмокнул её, с трудом удерживая себя, чтобы не развернуться вместе с ней обратно и не забетонировать дверь.  
Мами с радостью на секунду прильнула к нему, обхватив за шею, и, наскоро пробормотав «Увидимся у родителей!» походкой императрицы двинулась через общий зал. На несколько секунд в кофейне повисла кладбищенская тишина, которую прервало только бряцание выпавших из чьих-то пальцев ложек. Неторопливо перекинув сумку через плечо, Мами встряхнула волосами, одарила подмигнувшую Рико приветливой улыбкой, а Сина – королевским взмахом руки и, шурша тканью официантского фартука и демонстрируя то и дело выглядывающие из складок узкие красивые лодыжки, вышла за дверь.  
Мысленно улюлюкая ей вслед, Асаока тихой и незаметной мышью проскользнул под молчаливый ахер общественности на кухню и тут же врос ногами в пол, нос к носу столкнувшись с менеджером. Высокий и степенный тридцатилетний Хаширо-сан, владелец кофейни и отец двоих отчаянных сорванцов-близняшек, сощурил пронзительно-серые глаза, скрестил на груди руки и недовольно цокнул языком.  
– Ну и?  
– Мы больше не будем, – торжественно пообещал Асаока и со сдавленным смехом прикусил язык, чуть не добавив «по крайней мере, в вашей кофейне».  
– Кхм.  
– Ладно, я больше не буду, – покладисто поправился он, с чуток придурковатой несдерживаемой улыбкой смотря куда-то сквозь пиджак начальника и изо всех сил изображая из себя раскаявшегося грешника перед падре.  
– Асаока-кун…  
– Можете лишить меня недельной премии. Или месячной.  
– Подобное поведение не укладывается в рамки устава нашего заведения, нарушает рабочий режим и отвлекает коллектив, а ещё…  
– Ладно, квартальной, – просиял улыбкой Асаока, мысленно всё ещё находясь в кладовке вместе с Мами.  
Хаширо-сан утомленно вздохнул и потер висок пальцами, видя, что у Асаоки разве что затылок не светился от счастья.  
– Две вечерних смены вне очереди, сегодняшние чаевые отдашь Рико и… я тебя умоляю, переоденься, а то посетительницы еду мимо рта проносить будут.  
Асаока послушно закивал и, чинно сцепив ладони перед собой, бочком протиснулся в соседнюю дверь. Хаширо-сан проводил торчащий из-за ремня его брюк клочок рубашки скептическим взглядом и, когда спина подопечного скрылась из виду, вдруг весело усмехнулся, словно вспомнив что-то забавное.  
– Да что ж за заколдованная подсобка такая, блин…  
Молчавший на протяжении всего воспитательного процесса Айзу-сан со смехом загромыхал посудой.  
– Ставлю тысячу йен, что следующими будут Син с Рико!


End file.
